


Martyrs

by Sky_King



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Martyrs, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Teen!Kisuke, UraIchi Week 2019, dragon!ichigo, greater good, humans have the short end of the stick here, the dragons too, the unnamed goddess is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Sky_King
Summary: Kisuke has no family. He has no friends. But still he wants to do the last effort to save his town.Unfortunately, the recluse dragon refuses to give him the key to his ultimate mission.





	Martyrs

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing.  
> This was written for the prompt: Different First Meetings, which I interpreted differently apparently?  
> Also this is my real first attempt at writing something au and <1k let me know how it was!

“I want you to train me.” The little twig of a teen demanded, his age at odds with his eyes, with his body language. “It has to be you, no one else.”

“Sure thing, kid.” The draconic man answered as he always did, he did not look up from his book but his frown did accentuate. “Come back when you’re older.”

“You _know_ we can’t wait that long.”

Ichigo’s eyes are dark, his expression showing pain for a second. “I told you I don’t train idiots, or kids. You’re both. If you all want a child martyr so bad, fucking find someone else.”

Kisuke scowled, his temper finally flaring. “This is something only you can teach me!”

“Cry me a river.” Ichigo replied, closing his book and getting up with a screech of his chair. He’s a very tall man, but that’s not the reason Kisuke flinched and hurried to get out of his way as the man thundered across the house.

It was the way his skin shone, the way scales appeared briefly on his exposed arms, on his face. How his eyes became vertical slits as smoke flowed out of his nose.

It was the power reeking from his every pore, making the air heavy and dense.

Ichigo opens his door and waita for Kisuke to scurry under his arm and outside the door. At least he knew when not to push. “Go home, kid.”

And no matter how many times he was pushed away, Kisuke has the balls to look at the mythical man and say, “I hope you realize at this rate I won’t have a home to go back to.”

“Homes can be rebuilt. New families can be made. You can’t do that if you’re dead.”

Kisuke stares. “I already lost my blood family.” Which was sad and all, but Ichigo sneers, thinking that it would be a new attempt at swindling him over. Kisuke opens his mouth again but he finds himself without words.

His features show the smallest bit of uncertainty before he scampers off, like a hare with a hound on his trail.

 

* * *

The very next morning, Ichigo told himself he’d burn the child himself if he really was back.

He very nearly sets the entire world on fire as his eyes take in the small gathering of humans. Adult humans, that barely reach up to Ichigo’s chest huddle together, pulling a small figure forward, wrapped in chains.

The small child has no shirt on, his skin smeared with sigils made out of blood, stark against his alabaster skin. A heavy black cuff circles his neck; two smaller ones bind his arms behind his back. He didn’t look scared, just resigned.

“What is the meaning of this.” Ichigo exclaims, chest rumbling as his body expanded, on the edge of shifting to his other form. The adults shrink away from him.

“We… we bring forth our champion.” A valiant fool said, knees shaking in front of the smoldering dragon. “We request he be bestowed with your magic, so he can please-“

“I thought I had said I would no longer take any children.”

“B-but you said, no more _royal_ children, and he’s not-“

Ichigo is already looking at his next victim before the incinerated corpse of the Fool fell to the ground. “It appears to me, that years of helping the royal family has made you forget.” His eyes shine gold, scales ripple across his face horizontally as his lips peel apart to show draconic teeth that shouldn’t fit in his mouth. “It is not only the goddess whom you humans need to fear.”

“Please don’t kill them, Ichigo… sir.” Kisuke says, voice soft but unafraid. “They just thought I was lying when I said you kept refusing me.”

Humans. Ichigo would never understand them.

“Release him.” Ichigo demands, a woman stepping forward to do as told. “Leave.”

The child stayed. Ichigo feels his anger rise at the thought of sending him back to the humans that had so viciously chained him so he couldn’t really hold it against him.

Silence reigns between them.

“Why do you care that a human child dies for the goddess?” The little orphan demands to know, tired and laconic, almost losing the spark that made humans interesting.

“No child should die for this. The goddess takes any blood, as long as it’s not-“

“Tainted.” Kisuke has the gall to interrupt the dragon, finishing his sentence with lackadaisical care. “They’re not doing it to be cruel, I’m the only one who has not killed a man.”

Oh, child. Ichigo can’t help but think. He sighs as he turns away from him. “You should pack your things and leave.”

But Ichigo knew he wouldn’t.

This would be the last time they saw each other.

 

 

* * *

In the ruins of a cursed town, a golden, mutilated dragon the size of a mountain lays down and dreams about a tiny human, so full of joy and life, risking life and injury to remove the blessed sword that ripped out his wings.

He dreams of a young dragon, not unlike Kisuke, who had trusted others, and had given everything up, and lost everything he had ever cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Scream at me if you must!


End file.
